Snow Falls
by Lightangelxo7
Summary: Time passes and people move on, but, like the snow, I am forever frozen in an icy winter with the cold glow of light: Your eyes.


She walked down the snowy path. Everyone was in their houses celebrating the holiday and all the joy it brung them. The decorations strung upon houses and the laughter of little children. Even her own family was having a joyous time back home. She would. Yes, she had. When the sun was higher in the sky. Now it was leaving. Now it was gone and so wasn't her smile. She walked out of her house with a colorful package in her hand. She walked the streets with her soft pink hair flowing in the winters breeze.

Down the path she walked. The snow crushed beneath her feet. The flurry's resting on her lashes. Down the path and threw the street light lined with tinsel. She was going to a place of so familiar to her. A place where she would leave the colored package. Probably never to be taken by the one she hoped. To a place where it all ended, and started. Where she leaned in to kiss him, when it wasn't really him. Where she ran after him. Where she pleaded with him not to leave her. Where she begged to go with him. Begged for him to love her. Where he left it all behind of him. Where he left behind her. On that cold night, on that cold bench. She never forgot the last words he spoke directly to her. _Thank you_ he said. Thank you. To anyone else that would be little, but for all they have been threw and for all the time she watched her team mates progress further and further, while she, she was left behind. Always.

Now she is stronger. Now she has realized something that no one else would ever understand. Even though he has left, doesn't mean he doesn't care. He got what he wanted. Or is in the progress of it. Why wish him unhappy and take him away from something he risked everything for. Although she will never heal from the wound he left. Although she could never forget him or love anyone like him again. Although she could never let go. She maybe, could, maybe move on. Maybe.

The sun was gone and she was walking down that so familiar street. The bench was so near. It was covered in snow like the ground around it. A blanket of white. All the noise around has secede. A lamp light was just above the bench causing a spot light. She treaded her fingers gently across the snow. The wind blew and a dance of snowflakes danced around her like little sugar plum fairies. Her green eyes watered but she held the tears that so wanted to spill over back.

The gift was small. Nothing special. Nothing that he needed in her mind. Nothing that she even thought he wanted.

Slowly she pried it away from her chest where he hand held it so stiff. So close to her heart. Gently, she placed it down on the white. She fixed the bow and patted it gently down. Looking with caring eyes. Up to the dark sky and down again to the bench.

" Merry Christmas, Sasuke." she whispered to the wind. "Merry Christmas. . ." she closed her eyes and smiled. She smiled to the sky and moved her head down with the wind. She opened her eyes and the snow had picked up. She turned and walked away from the bench.

Just before she turned from the street, she turned to the bench. One last glance on the bright colored box in the oasis of white held under the golden light. She walked away and back to her life. Away from the shadows of pain and back to Naruto and yes Ino and Kakashi, Sai even. . . she walked away from the bench in hopes that maybe somewhere out in the world he was there. Safe and warm on this wintery night. Safe and happy. Yes happy. She hoped that he was happy and warm and safe and full of joy on this night where all the matters of the world should disappear. Where the want is satisfied and ignorance has decayed away. For ever how short a time. She hoped that her love felt her love on this day. That even though he would not get her gift he would get a gift. Some gift, any gift. And he would.

That very night when Sakura slept a Rouge Ninja came to that very place where the box was left. Where her memories where left for whomever to take. To that bench where she was left. Where he left her. The ex-ninja stood in the now flickering light and stared at the box. The snow still fell. The oasis became a blanket ensnaring everything in its path. Everything it touched. Like the cold snow that fell, his heart was cold. Cold on the outside. Hard and rough not to break. But inside him, deep inside it was warm. Warm and aching for the pink girl, now a women, he yearned for so badly. So very badly. He stood at the bench. Something inside him told him to come as stupid as it may sound. Fate maybe? Who knows but all long as he was there that was all that mattered.

Reaching down, he lifted the package from the bench. With care, he pulled the bow free. He sat on the snow bench, not caring if he was wet or not and pealed the ends of the wrapping off. Inside the box was a certain Kohona headband. The one from his childhood. The one he left so long ago. It pulled it out and moved it in the light of the lamp poll. The snow fell in its cracks. Looking back down to the box he noticed a small folded note.

It read:

_Sasuke,_

_ Merry Christmas. _

_Love, Yours truley_

_ Sakura._

She signed her name with such elegance. He looked from the note to the gift to the wrapping to the bow that lay a strewn on the ground before him. It wouldn't be long till Christmas morning. And he hadn't gotten her anything.

~*~

That morning the pink haired girl woke up to the bright sun bouncing off the glistening snow. She stretched and looked down at her blanket. There where a few presents from family and close friends under her tree. They said do not open till Christmas. In no rush to get them, she slowly got up and walked to her mirror. She ran her fingers threw her fair getting out bed-head knots.

Muffling came from down the stairs. She looked curiously at the door and walked cautiously down the stairs. The wood floor was cold to her feet. Looking up and down the hall there was nothing. She walked down the hall and threw her living room door. For a faint second she wondered what happened to her present she left in the snow the eve before. She wondered. . .

Slowly she stepped into the bright room where her tree stood alone and, for a Christmas tree, quite sadly looking. A few presents sat under it looking from on end to the other. The other. . . there. . . she looked with pleading and watered eyes. Begging herself not to cry she saw what she never in her dreams could have hoped reality. He looked at her and smiled like he meant it. Like he did so little when they were younger. He stood and looked at her. She stood in the door frame, looking at him. Across the room there eyes starred. The sun strong into the room.

" Merry Christmas Sakura"


End file.
